2016 Summer Best Key Cup Signups
Overview The first Best Key Cup went pretty well, lots of goals were scored and hype matches took place. I assume the high number of goals (5.25 per match compared to 4.3-ish, which is the highest ever in the 18 seasons of the 4chan Cup) is a result of people not knowing what they were doing (Eg. 3 Defenders) and so goals were simply easily scored on the horrible defence everyone had. Anyways, I don't expect people, myself included, to get too much better and so this next cup should be another festival of spaghetti and 6-3 matches. Things that will be worked on for the next cup shall be: * Hosting the stream on Kudo.moe's servers, to allow for 720p and no delay so that the rigcam is no longer needed * Reliable audio mixing * More and better aesthetics (Players, stadiums, billboards, balls, etc) Things that will be new for the next cup shall be: * Full 23 player team rosters * Point system that allocates stats, card/skills, form, and height to players * Random player conditions (Affects how easily the players tire) * Full unrestricted use of tactics and formations To remain the same: * Group and knockout style tournament * Free timeouts whenever scored on, 2 time outs for whenever else * 3 Subs (Does not count as a timeout) To sign up, your team must have: * Team logo and name * 2 Team uniforms that aren't similar and 1 Goalkeeper uniform * Theme and celebratory music * Full team roster Logo and Uniforms Your logo should be 512x512 square png with transparency. Refer to this page for making kits. This stuff is pretty simple. Your uniforms should be different enough so that in the event you're facing another team that wears similar colours, one of you can switch and teams can be told apart. Music Your team needs to have: * An anthem * A victory theme * 1-6 Goalhorns Create a folder with your name and place your music inside. Inside the folder, also create a Audio.txt file that contains the filenames (Rename them to their purpose) of your music; your anthem and victory should be at the top for convenience. Spaces are not allowed for both your folder name, and your audio file names, use underscores instead. Names are case sensitive. When you are done, zip up your folder and send it to the host. Tactics, Formation, and Point System Main Article: Team Rules Managers will need to download PES2016 to be be able to adjust their tactics and formations now. These are done in-game and the manager then gives an export file found in the save folder to the cup host, where it will load those formations and set of tactics (PES allows for 3: Offensive, Defensive, and Custom). Doing this ahead of time will speed game prep up so is required. Because full teams are now being used, this means you can play a heavy defence against one opponent, and then switch up for a wing play against your next, provided you have the players. A balance between having enough players of a certain position to cover for poor condition players and having enough different positions to allow for flexibility will need to found. Models Models from the previous cup should be transferable to PES2016, though, looking through past footage, these kinda look like shit now. From an audience view point, this is one of the most important aspects to making this cup entertaining to watch, which is why I'm preparing this so early so that people can find the time to learn how to make their own models. Breakthroughs have been made, and near full body models can now be made with some work. While I don't expect this from everyone, it will certainly be a treat to watch and I'll do whatever I can to help. For the first cup, I heavily insisted on the player face with anime eyes painted over, to allow for moving mouths, but after viewing the Winter cup, it seems that isn't enough to cover up for the sub par quality compared to a static anime head model. I will get around to writing up to date guides to this stuff, but if you wish to read about it, or get started, you can look here. I'll essentially be writing step to step guides on how I do it. With a couple of months until the next cup, there is ample time to go further and create custom stadiums, pitches, balls, and billboards. That stuff I've yet to touch, but can found on implyingrigged as well. The goal is for at least one Best Key Stadium that uses easy to create billboards (There's several types, LED, Scrolling, Static, Animated) Commentating Yes, do it. The host will probably be Tsukari and I assume Smiff will commentate most matches, I (_North) will probably not be able commentate many if any, thus if you'd like to talk about the match or whatever, please don't be shy. From what I can simulate in my head, I think it'll be fine for managers to commentate their own matches provided the other manager does so as well, I don't know, just something I've been thinking about at work, since my job doesn't require thought, so I just spend my time thinking about the Best Key Cup, for 9/10 hours until I go home and work on executing my thoughts until I have to go to back to work. I carry around a pad and pen in my pocket so that when I get an idea, I stop whatever I'm doing at my job to write it down so I don't forget. Yeah..........